Into the Mind of a Killer
by Dominojz
Summary: Story takes place after Pitch Black, and right around the beginning of TCOR. It doesn't follow the movie however and has my own take and spin on things.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is my first attempt at posting a fic here so please be gentle with me, but let me know what you think. This is also my first Riddick/Jack fic.

Rated:M for mature adults (violent themes with in story) Because this is a Riddick Fic.

Into the Mind of a Killer

Chapter one

'The Holy Man said she went looking for me. Said Merc's grabbed her, they thought they could draw me out by hurting her. Stupid merc's, they know me better then that. I wouldn't risk myself for anyone, not even her. Not even Jack.'

Riddick closed his eyes in preparation for Cryo sleep. He hated this part, he hated that it really never actually worked. It was once said that the animal comes out in people during Cryo. To him that explained why he would never sleep through it. His mind was always active, always deep in thought. This time all he could think about was Jack.

'Jack, stupid girl. She should have stayed put. I left so she would be safe. Stupid. Impulsive girl.... I have to find her. Maybe the merc's did have it right. Maybe I would risk myself for one other person.'

Riddick took a deep breath. He wanted to remember what she smelt like. He wanted to remember everything about her. He remembered the smell of her blood, the sweetness of it would stay with him forever.

'Jack, I wonder what you look like? You're not a kid anymore. Maybe I should have taken you with me. They wouldn't have been able to get you had you been with me. What did they do to you? I hope you don't hate me because of what they did. I'm getting weak, since when have I ever cared what other people did or thought? I need to get her out of my system. Got to find her, Holy Man said Cremitoria. That place is worse then hell. I hope she can hold out a bit longer till I can get to her.'

"I'm coming Jack," whispered Riddick softly.

*****************

'This place is hell,I'm never going to see daylight again. This is what he must have been talking about all those years ago.' Jack sat up and looked around at the waste that surrounded her. 'If he can survive something like this then I can too. I'm just as strong as him, maybe if I keep saying it I'll eventually believe myself.'

'Riddick, why did he have to leave. Why do I keep thinking about him. He left me years ago, and still he's the only person I ever think about. Look where it's gotten me. In a max security slam on a hellish planet where there's no way to escape. Not even Riddick could get out of here, not alive anyway.'

"Riddick," Jack whispered, as she lay back on her side. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift. 'Where can I get eyes like that?' she heard herself ask. 'You have to kill a few people,' she could remember him saying.

Jack opened her eyes and sat back up. "Riddick where are you?"

*****************

I wake up to the sound of alarms beeping and the ship jerking around. When I get the needle out of my arm, I open the shields on the ship and look out. Cremintoria is somewhere on that hellish planet, underground. Jack is somewhere on there. 'Jack is there living in hell, it's my fault. I never thought I would ever be able to feel the emotion of guilt.'

'Jack you really have become my weakness.' Riddick angled the ship to the landing lanes and lowered his goggles so he wouldn't be blinded by the light of the burning planet as the sun started to rise. 'These idiots will be surprised when I come and turn myself in. Wonder if they'll pay me the bounty since I caught myself.'

Chuckling he set the craft down and entered the port just before the gate closed behind him. As he shut down the ship and prepared to exit he sensed that they had it surrounded. 'Guess they were expecting me, hell they even sent a welcome party.'

He opened the hatch on the ship and stood on the ramp as it lowered to the ground. He immediately noticed five guns pointed at his head. With a smirk he raised his hands showing he was unarmed and coming peaceably.

"Riddick, never thought I would see the day that you would grace my prison, and by your own choice. What game are you playing?" the first man asked.

"No game, just needed a break, tired of running and I heard that you ran a great establishment out here. Thought I would check it out," Riddick replied cockily.

The man spit off to the side and moved in closer to Riddick. "Thought you liked your reputation of being impossible to catch?"

"Well as far as I can tell I still have that reputation," he said pausing. "Remember I came to you, you didn't catch me."

"Take him," the man said tossing the chains at another man as he turned and walked away.

Riddick allowed the guards to fasten the chains on him. He even allowed the shove in the back that almost sent him to the ground. It would have too if he hadn't been ready for it. The walk seemed to take forever to the cart that would take them underground.

Riddick counted the miles as he descended into the belly of the planet. 6.5 miles below ground. The cart came to a stop and he was forced into a tiny room that had a whole in the ground. After they attached him to a rope they shoved him through the hole and started to lower him into the prison.

Riddick was instantly assailed with a plethora of scents. He could smell death and decay. Mold and mildew, water, unwashed bodies, and fear, along with a host of other things. 'Jackie girl how are you managing in this hole?'

'I hate it already and I'm not even there yet. Have to find her quick and then get the heck off this rock.'

As the crank came to a stop Riddick allowed himself to dangle for a moment longer before he started to maneuver his body in such a way as to wrap the rope up and wind it around his body as he rolled up the rope. He could sense the eyes of the other inmates on him, he knew once his feet touched the ground he better be ready to show them who was boss.

***************

Jack watched as the new man was lowered into the prison. She had heard the rumors but had discounted them immediately. No way did Riddick turn himself in. It wasn't his style. She almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. She knew instantly that it was him, not just by sight, but because she could feel that it was. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach and cursed her own reaction to the man she thought abandoned her years earlier.

"Why are you here tough guy?" she muttered as she lowered herself to a crouch ready for battle. She had no idea why she felt the need to be protective of him. He had after all left her without a second thought. Her life turned out the way it had because he hadn't cared about her enough to stick around.

She watched in remembered awe as he spun himself up the rope and then rapidly descended snapping the chains that were connecting his wrists. Once his feet touched the ground he was immediately in battle stance ready to take on all comers. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered he was. She watched as men rushed him only to be hurled aside. He was as good as she remembered too. With a sigh she watched him battle 4 other inmates with another sneaking up behind him. She decided that now would be a good time to make herself known.

Throwing her chain out she managed to catch the man around the throat, instantly breaking his neck. She watched as Riddick's eyes immediately latched onto hers, and in that moment she knew why he was there. He came for her, after all these years he finally came back for her. Not knowing what to make of that she coiled her chain as she continued to stare into his mercury eyes. Then without a second look back she left through a passageway.

'Let him come to me,' she thought, I've been waiting for this for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When their eyes connected he knew it was her, even though he hadn't seen her in 4 years. Even through the other odors he could still smell her unique blood smell. She was as sweet as he remembered. He was a bit stunned on how beautiful she turned out to be. What a difference a few years made, she was a knock out.

'This is unexpected,' he thought. He watched as she wound the long chain around her arm and finally she broke eye contact turning and moving quickly through a passage way. Riddick started to follow her when an older man stopped him. Riddick could barely hear what he was saying, choosing to ignore the man's babbling about inmates and convicts.

Finally he turned to the man and told him, "I'm just passing through," before walking swiftly away. He quickly moved down the passageway he seen her pass through. He knew she was laying in wait down here. He could smell her anger, and something even sweeter. He decided to let her get the drop on him, he owed her that.

Riddick could feel her behind him even before she pressed the blade to his back. "Where can I get eyes like that?" she asked him.

"You have to kill a few people first," he replied.

"Did that, did a lot of that," she said.

"Then you get sent to a slam," he said before she interrupted him.

"Where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. Find a doctor to do a surgical shine job for 20 menthol cools. Well I did get sent to a slam but I couldn't find any doctor to do it, not for 20 menthol cools not for anything. Was anything that you said true?" she finally screamed at him.

'Jack, Jack the girl should know better than to talk to me like that.' he thought. Quickly he maneuvered her around pressing her to the metal bars on the side of the passage. On hand on either side of her face caging her in.

"Remember who you're talking to, Jack," he told her quietly. He moved one hand down between her legs grabbing the bar and moving his hand up lifting her off the ground by her crotch.

"Agh," she groaned. "Jack's dead. She was weak she couldn't cut it."

Riddick watched her he knew she was about to pull something, but he decided to see what she was up to. Suddenly she moved quickly kicking out her leg and smashing the light on the ceiling with her foot. She pushed herself forward and with a hidden blade sliced his cheek. He was so surprised that he let her go. By the time he had recovered and looked up for her, she had moved to a rope bridge.

"The name's Kyra now," she said. "And I'm a new animal." Then she leapt off the bridge.

Riddick looked down into the swirling mists and watched as she grabbed a rope in mid air and swung herself over to the side disappearing into the passage below.

'Well, well, well, Jackie girl you sure surprised me. I guess you're not the little teen girl following her idol around anymore. You grew up when I wasn't here. You resent me I get that, I left you, maybe I shouldn't have done that kid, but I thought it was the best way to keep you safe.'

The sudden sound of a buzzer, followed by the disconnected voice booming "feeding time." interrupted Riddick's thoughts. He watched as men and woman ran for the cells and began to lock themselves in. 'Interesting, I wonder who's feeding time it really is.' He could hear the roar of an angry animal in the distance.

"They send them in here to weed out the population, giant beastly cats. They get a few of us each time keeps the population in check. Also gives the guards a chance to come down here and inspect certain prisoners, if you know what I mean," said the man who had tried to talk to him earlier.

Riddick turned looked at the man and raised his goggles off his eyes peering into the darkness. 'Let them come. I love animals.'

Riddick smiled at the man and jumped off the edge into the darkness below grabbing a rope as he descended rapidly to where he had last seen Jack. He knew what the man had meant when he mentioned inspecting prisoners and suddenly the thought of anyone putting their hands on her filled him with rage. 'She's mine.' his inner beast screamed at him.

He moved to a ledge near falling water and decided to wait for the beast which he could feel stalking him. As it moved in closer he stared at it directly in the eyes showing it that he was not afraid. He could feel the beast calming and soon accepting him for one of them. Just another animal.

**************

'I knew they were coming for me. It had been a few days since the last time they had come down here for me. They never went more than a few days well unless of course I managed to injure too many of them. Now they were coming in bigger and bigger groups. I'm a good fighter, but the sheer numbers usually over whelm me eventually, and they take me.'

'I want to die, I won't let them touch me again, I'll kill myself first.'

"Well look who we have here," the leader says as I back up with my hands in the air. They have their guns trained on me. As I turn around I place my hands on the rock wall in front of me. "Check her, she always has a blade somewhere," he tells his men.

I can smell the man as he approaches. I can smell his nasty stench, I can smell his arousal and it makes my stomach clench into a knot. 'Not again, never again,' I repeat in my head like a mantra. 'I will be stronger this time, I will break them all, I have to show him.'

I can feel his nasty breath on my neck. Making my skin crawl. His hands are feeling my body. Doing a search for weapons. They are getting smarter they realize now that I always have a blade. He lets his hands linger on my ass squeezing while blowing into my ear. I tense up, I want to be sick. I won't let them take me again.

I push down on my boot and I feel the blades as they slide out of the heel. As he leans in to kiss along my neck I kick back quickly catching him in the balls with my blades. He never knew what hit him. The leader knew though, he was ready I'm fast though, faster than any of them. As long as I can stay out of their grips I'll be alright. I can get away this time.

Pain stars flashing in my eyes. Should have accounted for him behind me. Knocked me down from behind. Now they have me. I'm toast.

"I don't think she likes being touched," came a familiar deep voice from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'd take my wounded and go, while you still can," I tell them as I rounded the corner slowly while sipping my tea.

The men look closely at me, I can tell they're startled to see me there and that they recognize me, but at the same time they don't fear me. Figuring they have safety in numbers. It's a mistake and it's one that has been made many times in my life. People don't always believe the rumors about me, and in this case they really should have believed everything that they heard.

The apparent leader cockily addresses me, "Is there a name for this private little world of yours, huh? What happens there when we don't just run away? You'll kill us...with a soup cup?"

Chuckling softly I reply, "tea actually."

"What's that?" he asks.

"I'll kill you with my teacup," I reply as I set it down on the rock ledge and stare at them.

They turn away from me and whisper as if I wouldn't be able to hear. "You know the rule. They aren't dead if they're still on the books."

With a sinister smile the largest man pulls his knife and advances on me. They've already released Jack and she's sitting in the corner watching this. I can tell she is both fascinated and pissed that I interrupted. I think she wants to prove to me that she can handle herself. I wish she wouldn't do that, she doesn't have to prove nothing to me. Maybe she's trying to prove it to herself who knows. I see that she jerks to attention, she must think that this ape is going to surprise me, damn thought Jack knew better than that. Although I guess it's been awhile.

The cup slides into his chest like butter really, thought it would have been harder to push through. His buddies are now properly afraid, at first I actually thought they were going to challenge me, but they backed off. Jack has a smirk on her face. Always did love her expressions.

"Death by teacup," she says as she bends down and removes my cup from the guy's chest. Finally she looks up at me. "Damn. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I didn't come here to play 'Who's the better killer'," I tell her getting irritated. This attitude of hers is getting old. How long will she hold a grudge? Why can't she see that I left for her own good?

"But it's my favorite game. Haven't you heard?" she says sarcastically.

"I heard you came looking for me," I tell her. I wonder what's really going through that pretty little head of hers. She has to know that I'm here for her. Right?

"Is that all? Then you missed the good part," she says facing me. "Hooked up with some mercs out of Lupus five. Said they would take me on, teach me the trade, give me a good cut."

I can't believe her. What the hell was she thinking? Blind rage is racing through me, how could she turn to them after what John's almost did to her. Didn't she learn anything from me? I turn away from her, I can't face her.

"They slaved me out, Riddick. Do you know what that can do to you when you're that age? When you're fifteen years old?" she says moving towards me. I can hear the pain in her voice, but I still can't help feeling betrayed.

"I told you to stay in New Mecca," I say softly. I can't help it I let the rage bubble out, "Did you not listen? I had mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep 'em away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges..." I almost can't finish. I know she was hurt when I left, but how could she do that to herself? I have to finish she needs to hear this, she needs to be reminded. "…that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait."

She's angry. "What are you pitching Riddick? That you cutting out was a good thing? That you had my ass covered from halfway across the universe?"

"You signed with mercs," I tell her with disgust.

I hear her as I walk into the mist say softly, "there was nobody else around."

I guess I hurt her more than I thought I had. I thought I was doing her a favor by staying out of her life, maybe I was wrong. Damn, now what?

****************

He walked away again. I can't believe he would just leave again. I feel the abandonment almost as acutely as I did as a child. I don't think he knows what this feels like. I don't think he will ever understand. Then again maybe he knows better than anyone. I think he has an impossible time trusting people.

Who am I kidding, that's both of us. We're two sides of the same coin. This is an impossible relationship.


End file.
